The Wild Sides of Charles Xavier
by HelloPoppet123
Summary: Everyone has a side they don't want the world to witness. You know, that wild alter ego that lurks inside of you. What happens when Charles' girl-crazy aspect of himself escapes from his mind and runs rampant in the mansion? Set after X-Men: First Class.


**Hey, guys! I'm baaa-aaack!**

**Anyway, this fic is about if, somehow, the aspects of Charles' personality got personified, and are running rampant throughout the mansion. You know, Love is a separate being than Anger and Sadness. Of course, no one knows about this, and they all think Charles' personalities are the real Charles, because they have the same physical appearance as him.**

**Oh, and, by the way, this takes place a year or two after _First Class,_ but Charles still has his legs. So the mansion has a few students.**

**Yep! That's the best I can explain it! Here we go...**

**LOVE:**

Charles strolled down the hall, hands in pockets. His pace was rather fast, and with each step he gained speed, until he was in an all-out sprint.

Why, you ask, would he be running?

A girl, Rachel, if his memory served him, was just about to enter her next class. And she was, to put it simply, exquisite.

He wasn't going to let her slip away. Not a girl like that.

Rachel looked up at the sound of his shoes. "Oh, Professor! Do you have a moment? I have a question about one of the algorithms you assigned us." She hurriedly pulled out a sheet of paper. Charles noticed how her large green eyes shone behind her glasses.

"Of course- any man who _didn't _have time for you would be mad," he said, all charm.

Rachel frowned. "_What _did you just say?" Even though she couldn't have been a day over nineteen, she spoke with the authority of someone far older.

Charles smiled, suave. "I was merely remarking upon your great beauty, my flower. I must say, you really are the very _definition_ of elegance. Never in all my years have I laid eyes on such a remarkable perfection as you-"

He staggered back as he was dealt a stinging slap to the face.

Face red as a beet, Rachel stalked off.

Rubbing his cheek, Charles stared after her, a smitten look on his face.

_What a perfect creature._

**ANGER:**

Charles looked coldly out the window. It was a blustery day, with angry grey clouds and a meek sun. His facial expression was just as stormy, eyebrows forming a dangerous V.

All the students in the library seemed to notice his unusual behavior, and steered clear of him, scattering to the far corners of the room to study.

The silence was like a thick blanket that the students were afraid to break. So they turned their pages slowly, with caution. Their voices could barely be hard from a person sitting an inch away.

"Hey, guys!" Matthew Harrison threw the doors wide, a wide grin stretching across his tanned face. "What's up?"

The other students in the library frantically hushed him, motioning towards the Professor, who hadn't moved.

"What?" Matthew didn't get it. "Is something wrong?" His voice seemed like it was amplified in the quiet room.

The students pointed towards Xavier.

"...There's something wrong with... Professor X?" Matthew's microscopic, barely-there pea-brain couldn't handle it. "What the heck are you guys saying?" He laughed, and it seemed as if his voice was loud enough to wake someone in a coma.

The students cringed.

Professor X slowly turned around in his seat. His facial expression was angry, frightening, even. He surveyed the room, eyes landing on Matthew.

The Professor stood up slowly.

Matthew took a step back in horror.

The Professor took a few slow steps, then screamed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, YOUNG MAN? WELL, WHATEVER THE HECK YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU'RE JUST DISRUPTING THE STUDENTS' STUDY HALL! NOW, STOP BEING A MORONIC IDIOT AND GO BE STUPID SOMEWHERE ELSE! DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU? _DO YOU?_"

**SADNESS:**

Charles' head drooped as he sat at the table.

He didn't even look up to see a young boy named Evan sit down alongside him. "Hey, Professor. What's up?"

Charles picked at a button on his shirt slowly. "Nothing, I suppose." His voice was heavy.

Evan pulled a sandwich from his lunchbox, taking an eager bite of it. "Is something wrong?" He asked through a mouthful.

Charles shook his head. Then he lay his forehead on the table, folding his hands across his neck. "Not really, I guess."

Evan looked at the mopy Professor. This was odd. Usually Professor X was outgoing, not a sad wreck. "Oo-kay."

So Evan ignored Professor X for the next few minutes, intent on eating his sandwich. It really was good, with ham and cheese and mayonnaise.

Eventually, he felt the need to check up on the man sitting next to him. It took him a moment to realize that the Professor was... crying?

Yes, that was definitely crying. His shoulders were shaking, and he was making little sobbing noises, followed by the occasional wheeze as he tried to catch his breath. But Evan couldn't see his face, since his head was still lying on the table.

"Sir... are you okay?" Evan inquired hesitantly.

The Professor jerked his head up. His eyes were red, along with his face. He was a watery mess, with tears absolutely gushing from his eyes and a clearly runny nose. "I m-mean, I didn't w-want to k-kill him..." He choked out, but trailed out into hysterical sobs.

Evan glanced around. The whole lunchroom was starting to look his way.

"You mean you killed Magneto?" He whispered hopefully.

Professor X shook his head, wiping his nose on his sleeve. "N-No... a little c-cute bug on my w-window... I had t-to, right?"

_!#$%^&*()_

**That's all I can take for now... I was thinking about doing 'Joy' for the last one, but then I decided I was just too tired.**

**Anyway, I'm going to continue this story. However, there are two ways I can do it; I can show more of Charles' personalities, or what the real Charles does when he finds out about all his personalities running around the mansion.**

**And I know reviewing is a pain in the butt, but if you could just review this, that'd be great.**

**Thanks,**

**Bethy**


End file.
